


Mulled Wine and Fireplaces

by LaLionne (otayuriistheliteralbest)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Christmas Smut, Drarry, Established Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Fireplaces, Holidays, M/M, Rimming, Sex by the fireplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 08:16:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21267908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest/pseuds/LaLionne
Summary: Harry stirred the mulled wine on the stove with a switch of the wrist. The scent of roasted apples flooded the kitchen, lulling Harry into a sense of contentment and peace. He had never gotten to experience Christmas like this with the Dursleys and had only begun to enjoy the holiday season once he’d gone to Hogwarts. Molly would always include him in family functions after he’d graduated, but it wasn’t until he had moved into a small cottage in Devon close to the Burrow and begun hosting his own parties that he really came to love the Christmas holidays.---Harry and Draco are hosting a holiday party at their cottage, but Draco has other plans before the guests arrive...





	Mulled Wine and Fireplaces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kai_blxck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kai_blxck/gifts).

> Shameless smut that I couldn't resist writing. For Kai for the Owl Post gift exchange. I hope you like it! I tried to tie in as many elements you mentioned as I could. :)

Harry stirred the mulled wine on the stove with a switch of the wrist. The scent of roasted apples flooded the kitchen, lulling Harry into a sense of contentment and peace. He had never gotten to experience Christmas like this with the Dursleys and had only begun to enjoy the holiday season once he’d gone to Hogwarts. Molly would always include him in family functions after he’d graduated, but it wasn’t until he had moved into a small cottage in Devon close to the Burrow and begun hosting his own parties that he really came to love the Christmas holidays. 

Arms wrapped around Harry from behind, stilling his stirring hand for a moment before he resumed once more. Draco nuzzled his nose in the hair at the nape of Harry’s neck, breathing in deeply.

“Everything smells amazing, Harry,” Draco said, peppering Harry’s neck with the lightest of kisses. “How long until they get here?”

Harry glanced at his watch.

“Thirty minutes, but knowing Ron, it could be an hour. They keep holding him up at the office late. Everyone else doesn’t get here for another hour after that.”

“Mmm, have I told you how many times I’m glad you turned down the Head Auror job? More Harry for me.”

Harry laughed and set down the wooden spoon he was holding. He tried to wriggle out of Draco’s grasp, but his arms were much stronger than Harry’s, and all he succeeded in doing was rubbing his arse up against Draco, and he became breathless for an entirely different reason.

“Fuck, Draco,” Harry groaned.

He could practically feel Draco’s smirk against his neck.

“What, distracted are you?”

“_Yes_, and you very well know it, you bloody menace,” Harry replied.

“Is everything ready to go?”

Harry scanned the kitchen. The mulled wine was all that was left, and it could just stay on a low heat on the stove top until their friends arrived.

“Let me just put everything under a Stasis spell…”

Draco already had his wand out and murmured the spell over the meal. He turned Harry around and stuck his hands in Harry’s back pockets, copping a feel and walking backward as he kissed Harry hungrily. Harry was out of breath and worried they’d run into the furniture at this rate and pulled Draco away from him, holding him breathlessly at arm’s reach.

Draco was wearing his reading glasses.

“Oh fuck me up the arse.”

“That’s the plan, _ mon cher_,” Draco said. 

“Shouldn’t we go to the bedroom, then?” Harry looked around. Draco had brought him to the den, where he had a merry little fire going in the grate. Harry raised an eyebrow at Draco. “Are you trying to woo me, sir?”

Draco ran his hand along Harry’s exposed forearm, tracing the swirling tattoos that were revealed by rolled-up sleeves while he worked.

“_Ah toi, tu m’as pris la main dans le sac_,” Draco murmured in Harry’s ear, making him shiver at the gentle menace. Draco knew that Harry couldn’t understand him, and yet he loved when Draco spoke to him in French. He sometimes spouted complete nonsense, just to see if Harry noticed—but of course, he never did.

“All I got out of that is something about touching your sac,” Harry deadpanned, making Draco snort.

He pulled Harry down to the fake fur rug in front of the fireplace; Draco had had the forethought to place a Cushioning charm on the material, and it bounced a little when they settled their weight on it. 

“Now, where were we?” Draco murmured. “Ah yes.”

He trailed kisses down Harry’s body as he slowly, tortuously slowly, unbuttoned Harry’s shirt. He placed intermittent bites and then would soothe them with his tongue and lips, ever trailing downward. He pulled at Harry’s trousers, taking them apart and off of Harry’s legs. No matter how many times Draco saw Harry naked, he couldn’t get enough of the sight. Harry lay on the white shag carpet, his shirt unbuttoned and lying open to expose his flushed chest. Legs splayed akimbo drew Draco’s eyes to his fully-hard erection, curved up to touch his abdomen.

“Get on your knees and spread your legs for me, Harry.”

Harry didn’t need to be told twice. He tore his button-up off of his arms and tossed it onto the sofa. When he spread his legs wide, he gave his butt a little wiggle, and Draco laughed, smacking him lightly on the butt cheek.

“Stop that, you’re ruining the mood,” Draco said jokingly.

Harry stilled immediately and didn’t make a peep. He could feel the heat of Draco’s body behind him, and groaned as hands spread him wide. Draco nipped along Harry’s thighs, teasing him as he got closer and closer to Harry’s hole, and then switching to repeat the process on the other side. Harry groaned in frustration, and Draco finally relented, swirling his tongue along the tight muscle. Harry’s body clenched in surprise and then relaxed into the sensation of Draco’s tongue laving along his balls, his taint, then back up to his sensitive hole again. Draco worked Harry up until he was a panting, moaning mess.

Draco pulled away from Harry to noises of discontent. He smirked and wordlessly cast a lubricating charm on his fingers, replacing his tongue with the digits. Harry pushed back into the intrusion, riding Draco’s fingers in his eagerness. Draco let him, unbuttoning his own trousers to release his erection from its confines. Another quick charm, and he pulled his fingers out of Harry’s arse to protestations that evolved into an incoherent babble as the head of his cock breached Harry’s hole. Draco sunk in slowly, giving Harry time to adjust to the sensation of being full. 

“We don’t have time for you to stare at my arse, Draco. Fuck me.”

Draco didn’t reply, but rather pulled out and _ slammed _ back in with a hard thrust. Harry let out a choked groan and braced himself on the cushioned carpet. Draco pounded into him relentlessly, the only sounds in the den of skin slapping on skin, Harry’s moans, and the occasional crackle of the fire in the grate. 

Harry reached down and gripped his cock, stroking fast, trying to keep up with Draco’s tempo as he thrust into him. Harry came with a cry, his come soaking the carpet underneath him. Draco gripped Harry’s hips hard and came inside him. He slowed his movements, riding the sensation through his orgasm. Fully sheathed, he collapsed on top of Harry’s sweat-soaked back, kissing him between the shoulder blades on his constellation of freckles. 

Harry moaned and collapsed onto the carpet, and then let out a yelp of disgust.

“Ugh, gross! Draco, I’m lying in my own come, _ please _ get off of me.”

Draco laughed and pulled out of Harry, biting his lower lip at the stimulation on his sensitive cock. He tucked himself back into his pants and did up his trousers once more, collapsing onto the carpet next to Harry, away from the fire.

“Fuck, Draco, that was—”

A knock sounded at the front door, and Harry cursed loudly. He smacked Draco on the chest and poked him with a sharp pointer finger.

“_You _ get to clean up and answer the door. I’m going to run upstairs and change.”

Draco raised his hands in mock surrender to Harry. Harry rolled his eyes and gave Draco a lingering kiss. The knocking grew louder, and they could hear a muffled, “_Are you sure you got the time right, ‘Mione? _” through the door. Harry threw on his pants and snatched up the rest of his clothes, dashing up the steps on shaky legs two at a time to hide from his friends. He heard the door open.

“Hermione, Ronald, so happy to see you. Come on in,” Draco said almost too cheerfully for Harry’s liking. “Harry spilled something on himself and needed to go upstairs to change. He’ll be right down.”

Harry swore loudly. He’d get back at Draco for that.

**Author's Note:**

> tu m’as pris la main dans le sac = you caught me red handed


End file.
